The Ricardo Bunch
by amandavg1
Summary: Two single parents, Lucy Mcgillicuddy and Ricky Ricardo, both have three children. They meet and fall in love.
There was a story of a single redhead

Who is raising three very gorgeous girls

Two of them have blue eyes like their Mother

The youngest one with brown

Here's another story of a single Cuban

Who is bringing up three cuban boys

They were three men living together

But they were not complete

Till the one day when the redhead met this cuban

And they knew they were much more than friends

That these families are combined to create the Ricardo Bunch

The Ricardo Bunch

That's the way they became the Ricardo Bunch

l.

"What do you girls want to do tonight?" Asked Lucy sitting down looking at the newspaper with Rachel and Lucie. "We could see a movie."

"Again?" Asked Lucie. "Mom, we went to the movies 3 times this week."

"I'm kinda getting bored of the movies," said Rachel sitting next to Lucy and took the newspaper from her.

"Mom! I can't find my doll!" Shouted Mary from her room.

"Did you check the closet hamper?" Asked Lucy sitting down with Rachel and Lucie.

Mary went to the closet hamper and found her doll and walked into the living room.

"Thanks Mom," said Mary sitting down with the rest.

"Hey, how about this club.. The Tropicana," said Rachel showing the paper to Lucy. "It looks fun."

"Hmm, does everyone here want to go?" Asked Lucy nervously.

"Sure," said Mary.

"Alright," said Lucie.

"Gee, well, um, what's so interesting about a club anyways?" Asked Lucy trying to get the girls to do something different. "It's loud, boring and I don't like dancing much."

"Mom this isn't-" started Rachel putting her hand on Lucy's leg then she gave Lucie and Mary a look to go into another room. They nodded and left.

"Mom, this isn't about dancing, the loudness and how boring it is," said Rachel. "It's about men isn't it?"

"No it's not!" Said Lucy firmly but obviously.

"I see that look in your eyes," said Rachel soothingly. "Look, we all miss Dad and we loved him very much. But it's been almost 2 years, I think it's time you let go of him. You can't hang on to him for the rest of your life. There's gotta be a time where you have to face it and let go."

"Oh honey," said Lucy sobbing. "I can't."

"You can Mom," said Rachel filling up with tears, trying to stay brave for her. "You know Dad would want you to let go." Lucy calmed down and looked at Rachel. "He wants you to be happy. Is hanging onto him really making you happy?"

"No," said Lucy wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I guess not."

"Look, you don't have to be with men all night," said Rachel. "Don't feel pressured into getting a boyfriend tonight. Meet people, just have fun."

Lucy laughed and hugged Rachel and released it.

"When did you decide to grow up?" Asked Lucy smiling.

"When I entered middle school," said Rachel smiling back. Lucy chuckled. "Let's go, it'll make you feel better, I promise." Lucy nodded and got up.

ll.

"Dylan!" Shouted Adrian from his room.

"Yeah?" Asked Dylan as he walked through the door. "Wow, don't you ever clean up?"

"Sometimes," said Adrian. "Mostly when I feel like it."

"When is that? Every 4th of July?" Teased Dylan.

"Nevermind," said Adrian annoyed. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you know where my book is," said Adrian.

"I dunno where you put it," said Dylan. "Dad wants to go in a couple minutes. We can look for it later."

"Ok," said Adrian. "Drats, I was on the page when the war was about to begin."

"Which one?" Asked Dylan.

"The main one," replied Adrian.

"Oh," said Dylan.

Ricky walked into the room holding Ricky Jr in his arms.

"Guys, I can't be late tonight," said Ricky in a hurry. "Let's go!"

"Ok sheesh," said Adrian walking out with Dylan while Ricky held the door open and shut it behind him. They got their coats and shoes on and took a train down to the tropicana.

...

"Oh boy," said Lucy nervously.

"Mom, you're going to do fine," said Rachel holding her hand. Lucie and Mary ran in front of them playing tag.

"Girls!" Said Lucy firm. "Be careful! Mary don't jump on that! Lucie please slow down!"

Lucy chased both of them everywhere and grabbed both of their hands.

"Girls! Please don't do that, someone's going to get hurt!" Said Lucy firm. "I want you two to be good when you go inside and no silly business! Do I make myself clear?" Lucie and Mary both nodded and winked at each other without Lucy noticing. They walked in and saw all the men and women and their kids.

"Let's go!" Said Lucie excitedly started running but Lucy stopped her nervously.

"Mary, Lucy, I want both of you to stick together and don't leave this building!" Said Lucy strictly.

"Yes Mommy," said Lucie.

"Ok," said Mary and they both ran off excitedly holding hands.

"Mom, lets find a table and watch the performance," said Rachel. Lucy nodded and followed her to a table and sat down.

"Mom, relax," said Rachel. "No men are here and we are here to have fun! Just chill."

"Ok honey, I'll try," said Lucy smiling slightly.

"I'm going to go and get something to eat," said Rachel getting up. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks sweety," said Lucy. Rachel walked off and Lucy sat there watching everyone dance. She looked around for Lucie and Mary but couldn't see them because it was crowded. She sighed and played with her fingertips to distract herself.

Ricky finished his second performance and everyone clapped and began talking. Lucy saw Mary and Lucie running towards the stage and panicked. She wasn't even thinking of anything else, she didn't want to get embarrassed. She rushed and pushed by some people and grabbed Lucie's arm, then she saw Mary running towards the stairs and was rushing towards her. She grabbed her arm and pulled both of them out of the way.

"I thought I told both of you to be good?" Said Lucy in a quiet voice. "I am giving you two one last chance to be good or else there will be consequences!" They nodded and walked off.

"Now I mean it!" Said Lucy a little firm. Lucy forgot all about being scared because she was thinking of the girls. She walked quickly off and bumped into Ricky and fell onto the floor. Ricky felt so bad.

"I'm sorry!" Said Ricky feeling bad. "Here, let me help you up." Ricky got a hold of Lucy's hand and pulled her to her feet. Lucy finally met eyes with Ricky and locked them. Her heart beating so strongly, she was at a loss of words.

"Um, uh," said Lucy. Ricky looked at Lucy and locked eyes with her. So attractive and beautiful.

"Um, uh," said Ricky at a loss of words. The both chuckled nervously.

"Oh, my name is Lucille," said Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, the names Ricky Ricardo," said Ricky smiling at her. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh thank you for um, helping me up," said Lucy nervously.

"Your welcome," said Ricky nervous.

"Um, Uh, I think I better go," said Lucy scared.

"Oh, it was nice meetin' you," said Ricky.

"You too," said Lucy. "Bye." She walked off to the snack table and saw the girls and started chatting with them. Ricky locked eyes with her and sighed happily.

Dylan walked over with Ricky Jr in his arms.

"Hey Dad, I think- Dad?" Asked Dylan then he started waving his arm at him until Ricky noticed him.

"Oh hi there guys," said Ricky.

"What were you staring at?" Asked Dylan holding Ricky Jr.

"Nothin' important," said Ricky changing the subject. Dylan followed his eye contact from earlier and saw the redhead and was blown away too.

"Wow," said Dylan. "You've got an eye for the ladies."

"What?" Asked Ricky nervously trying to cover up.

"Dad I'm not dumb," said Dylan. "You were staring at that redhead over there. She's pretty, why don't you ask her to dance or something?"

"Dylan!" Said Ricky firmly and a little embarrassed. "I dun't want you interferin' with my life!"

"Dad, you have been single for almost 2 years, I think it's time to let go of Mom," said Dylan.

Ricky sighed tearfully and shedded a tear.

"I know son," said Ricky. "I just miss her so much."

"I get it Dad, but hanging onto her isn't going to change reality," said Dylan holding Ricky Jr who is squirming slightly. "Mom wants you to be happy and hanging onto her isn't making you happy."

"You don't have to feel pressured into dating her," said Dylan. "Get to know her. Talk, have a conversation."

"Alright," said Ricky wiping some tears off his cheeks. "You know, you're like your Mother. I see a lot of her in you."

Dylan blushed.

"Thanks Dad," said Dylan. "I better get going, this kid really needs to run around." Ricky chuckled as the two walked off towards Adrian. He looked at Lucille and walked towards her scared. He pretended to grab some fruit punch on the table in front of her. Lucy noticed him and smiled.

"Hi," said Lucy.

"Hi," said Ricky holding his cup. "I dun't think I've seen you around here before, first time?"

"Yes," said Lucy nervously. "I came here with my three daughters, Rachel, Mary, and Lucie."

"That's a coincidence," said Ricky getting a little less nervous. "I have three boys, Dylan, Adrian and Little Ricky."

"That's nice," said Lucy nervously. "Do you come here often?"

"I work here, actually I run it," said Ricky nervously. "I'm an entertainer."

"That's fascinating," said Lucy getting a little less nervous. "Is it hard work?"

"Very," said Ricky with a slight smile. "It's stressful."

"I bet," said Lucy with a slight smile. "So three boys? That's gotta be hard work, I mean working all the time and taking care of them."

"I take a couple days off durin' the week," said Ricky. "The youngest one is the hardest."

"Oh? How old?" Asked Lucy.

"Almost 3," said Ricky.

"Cute," said Lucy. "Do you get help?"

"Dylan and Adrian helps," said Ricky.

"Oh," said Lucy then she notices a little boy crawling towards her. "Is that him?" Ricky notices him and picks him up quickly.

"Yes," said Ricky slightly annoyed. "Dylan!"

Dylan runs over as soon as he heard his father's voice.

"Oh there he is!" Said Dylan worried. "I don't know how he got away! I was sitting down watching him and I turned my head for a moment-"

"I dun't care, you were supposed to be watching him!" Said Ricky annoyed and relieved.

"I'm sorry Dad," said Dylan feeling bad.

"I guess we can let it go for now," said Ricky. Then the baby started sobbing.

"Oh no," said Ricky trying to rock him.

"I love babies," said Lucy. "May I?"

"Oh, sure," said Ricky handing her the baby.

"Hi there," said Lucy. "You are super cute!" The baby started settling down and stared up at her with a small smile. Ricky looked at the two together and started to fall in love with Lucy.

"Gee, he's a sweetheart," said Lucy holding him. "My names Lucille, can you say Lucille? Lucille?"

"Gaga," said Little Ricky happily.

"Close enough," said Lucy happily laughing holding the baby.

"I think he should be fine now," said Lucy giving Ricky the baby.

"Oh, um, thanks," said Ricky holding the baby and thinking he was in love.

"No worries," said Lucy smiling. Lucie ran over and was pulling on Lucy's dress to get her attention.

"Mommy!" Said Lucie whining. "Can you tell Mary to stop picking on me?"

"Oh dear," said Lucy. "Mary, come here." Mary walked over to them.

"Tattletale," said Mary.

"I am not," said Lucie. Then they started bickering back and forth.

"Alright!" Said Lucy firm as Ricky chuckled with his hand over his mouth. "I had enough. You two apologize this instant!"

"But-"

"Why should-" they both looked at Lucy and got a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Lucie," said Mary.

"Me too," said Lucie.

"That's better," said Lucy. "Now run along and be good." They ran off as Dylan walked off. Dylan gave little Ricky to Adrian and ran over to Lucy. He tapped her back as the music started paying. She turned around and faced Dylan.

"Yes?" She asked. Dylan held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely. She and Ricky both laughed. Lucy took the boys offered hand.

"I be delighted to," said Lucy. Dylan blushed and pulled Lucy to the Centre of the room where couples were dancing. Dylan held out his and and held Lucy's hand and put the other behind her back and Lucy put her hand behind his small back.

"You're a good dancer," said Lucy laughing slightly.

"Thanks," said Dylan as his face was turning red. She turned to Ricky who was chuckling.

"What's so funny Ricky? Can't you see I'm dancing with my boyfriend?" She Teased.

"Oh I'm sorry Lucille," said Ricky smiling. "Dun't let me disturb your cozy, little dance." Lucy smiled and shook her head slightly and continued dancing with Dylan.

"Boyfriend?" Asked Dylan. "You and me?"

"Oh Dylan, I was just teasing your Daddy," said Lucy.

"Oh," said Dylan. It turned into a slow song and Ricky walked up to them.

"May I cut in?" Asked Ricky.

"Not at all Dad," said Dylan breaking free. Ricky took Lucy and held her close to him which came as a surprise to her. Lucy was nervous and put her arm around his back as he put his arm around hers.

"Do people at clubs always dance this close?" Asked Lucy nervously and feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh huh," Ricky managed to say to her.

The dance was over and everyone clapped besides the two lovebirds who were still dancing close.

"Um Ricky, the songs over," said Lucy.

"I know," said Ricky still dancing with her. They both laughed slightly and looked at each other attractively. They were both leaning in for a kiss but Lucy pulled back emotionally.

"I'm sorry, I can't- I just can't!" Said Lucy as she swelled up with tears and ran out the door. Ricky felt bad and wondered what he said that made her upset.

"What happened?" Asked Adrian holding the baby.

"I dun't know," said Ricky feeling bad because he felt like he said something to offend her. "I better find out." Ricky walked out the doors of the Tropicana and found Lucy sitting on a bench crying.

"Hi," said Ricky standing next to the bench. "Listen if I did anythin' to offend you, I'm sorry."

"Oh it's not you," said Lucy wiping the tears off her cheeks with a tissue. "I lost my husband almost 2 years ago and I just got scared." Ricky sat down next to her.

"I lost my wife too," said Ricky. "I know how you feel. It's not easy lettin' go."

"I'm so sorry," said Lucy finally meeting eyes with him.

"Dun't worry," said Ricky sweetly.

"No, not just that, I mean for running out on you," said Lucy feeling regret then she finally lost it with tears.

"I don't know what got into me! I don't know what a handsome looking entertainer who women probably go crazy for and had his pick for anyone," started Lucy freaking out. "Well, I-," started Ricky flattered and blushing with a slight smile.

"Any girl prettier, more attractive, more appealing would be lucky to have you! Why would you ever choose a useless, brainless, lowdown, unromantic-"

"Hey, hey, I think that you're attractive redhead," said Ricky holding each side of her cheeks gently. "Why would I come out here if to make you feel better if I din't want to go out with you?"

Lucy chuckled as Ricky released his hand from her cheeks.

"You really know how to make a woman feel better," said Lucy.

"Well you're worth it, Lucy," said Ricky smiling. Lucy was speechless. He called her Lucy. No one besides her kids and family ever called her that.

"I'm sorry.. if you would prefer me callin' you Lucille," said Ricky. "I shouldn't have shortened your name without your permission."

"No I like it," said Lucy. "I think it's sweet."

Ricky put his hands on each side of Lucy's cheeks. They both looked at each other smiling then they both leaned in for a kiss. They kissed slightly and released it.

"Wow," said Lucy chuckling. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either," said Ricky smiling.

"Mommy I-"

"Shut up, they might hear you," said Rachel.

"But I-"

"Really guys we have to be quiet," said Adrian.

"Am I the only one being quiet here?" Asked Dylan holding Little Ricky.

"Guys?!" Said Mary. "I think they are looking this way."

"Get out of my way!" Said Lucie. She ran into the group and everyone lost balance and fell out the doors. Ricky was laughing so heartedly he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Lucy chuckled.

"Alright you guys," said Lucy. "C'mere."

Everyone ran over excitedly.

"You guys really kissed?" Asks Adrian excitedly.

"Well son we-"

"Why would you ask that?" Asked Rachel annoyed. "That's invading their privacy!"

"I want to know if he's going to be my new Daddy!" Asked Lucie.

"Are you two going to get married?" Asked Mary.

"Married? They don't even know each other that well," said Dylan holding the baby.

"Well honey I-"

"Are we going to be a family? Like all of us? Brothers and sisters?" Asked Adrian.

"What?" Asked Lucie.

"That would be cool," said Dylan.

"I would like that," said Mary. Everyone started talking and chatting.

"Wait a minute!" Said Ricky loudly laughing. Everyone settled down.

"Look, we are just friends," said Lucy chuckling. "Let's just keep it that way until further notice."

"Aw really?"

"What?"

"Huh? That's-"

"But Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

"Ok kids, go on," said Lucy. Everyone walked off chatting.

"Boy," said Lucy. "That was crazy."

"Dun't I know it," said Ricky. They both laughed and settled down.

"It's getting late for the girls," said Lucy standing up followed by Ricky. "Um thanks for everything."

"No worries," said Ricky smiling back. "Will I ever see you again?" There was silence for a moment. Lucy grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote her number down and gave it to Ricky.

"There," said Lucy then she kissed him on the cheek. She started walking away until Ricky stopped her.

"Yes?" A second later without saying a word he kissed her again, but more romanticly. Lucy wanted to break the kiss but she didn't. She was enjoying it. They both broke the kiss.

"Lucy, I can't wait, will you go out with me?" Asked Ricky smiling.

"Oh Ricky, yes," said Lucy happily. "Yes!" She hugged him nice and gently and kisses him again.


End file.
